At Sunset
by wizard116
Summary: One Shot This is about a Companion and a Chosen who get caught doing a secrect mission for the crown. The Chosen is dead.


This is my first story. Review and let me know if it stinks or if it's good. It's from the Companion's POV. I reposted it to make corrections thanks to all of my reviewers I think I got most the errors. Love to get reviews that let me know how I can improve.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**:Flashback mindspeach:**_

"Talking"

"_Talking flashback"_

_:mindspeach:_

* * *

"At sunset you will die"  
  
Those were the last words that I will ever hear until my time comes. I can't wait until the time when I get to be back at the heavens again.  
  
I keep thinking of different ways that they will kill me. They will probably torture me first. I can't believe that we didn't see it coming.

**_:Did you get our new assignment yet?: _**

**_:Yes but it's our toughest yet and the foreseers are getting bad feelings about this mission: _**

**_:Well what is it?:_**

**_:Well we have to go into Karse and kill a blood mage that's over there:_**

**_:So let's start out on the rode we have at least a weeks ride ahead of us:_**

My Chosen, Shanse, was never one to question anything except for foreseers. He always went ahead no matter what they said. Which I guess is why I'm in the pickle that I am in, caught by the blood mage that we were supposed to kill, the bastard.  
  
See we're part of a secret group of Heralds and Companions that do secret missions for the crown. The Queen and sometimes the Queens Own only knows who is part of the group. No one in the group even knows who's in it.  
  
Of course you have to have specific qualifications to be part of the group. The Chosen has to have mindspeach and another gift. But the mindspeach has to be at a certain degree. Also you go through years of specialized training. The Companion, that's one of the hardest tests to pass, you have to have speed, grace, agility and about a million different things to pass.  
  
We haven't been back to Haven in two years. We get our assignments from the Grove-Born whenever there is one. When and if we get time to rest we stay at Waystations. We're not allowed to stay at an inn or a village. We get to make up our own rules and do things the way we want to.  
  
I always thought that when you were about to die that you looked back on your life and wish that you could change things. But I don't think that I would change a thing. Of course I did some stupid things but the only things your supposed to do in life are be born and die everything else is a bonus.  
  
It's almost sunset now. I can hear them getting the things ready.  
  
Shanse is dead. They killed him with one of their "games." He was the punching bag and a target to let the guard's practice whipping session on. Of course I wouldn't live much longer without him but they're going to torture me before I will die. I'm the saddest about never getting our news back to Haven. We found out inside stuff.  
  
I am so proud of Shanse; he could blend into anything when he tried. Of course I was always there to bail his butt out, but he was a good boy. I will always remember not only the day I Chose him but also the day when they asked him if he would go through the testing to see if we could be part of the secret group.

**_:Don't forget the meeting with the Queen you have today Chosen:  
  
:Thanks for reminding me I was just getting ready to head down. What is the meeting about?:_**

**_:I don't know:_**

**_:Care to sit in on the meeting?: _**

**_:Love to:_**

_"Shanse, I know that you don't know why you are here, but it was to ask if you would like to become part of a secret group of Companions and Chosen that perform special missions for the crown" _

_"Majesty I would be honored to" _

_"You will be undergoing special tests and training for a couple of years and then we will make our final decision" _

_"Thank you!"__  
:**Can you believe that?: **_

**_:Come on out and we can go for a joy ride: _**

**_:Be right out Amor:_**

Amor, he always used to call me that. He said that it meant sweetheart. I never minded though. He was so happy on that ride. I went as fast as I could and he just held on. Then we spent the night together in total bliss.  
  
It's about half a candle mark away till sunset and I can see some of the things that they are going to use and I can hear people waiting. They are getting impatient.  
  
I would die in the night anyway. Not only from the loose of my Chosen but from the wounds have I. I have a deep cut on my left hind side from a sword and it won't stop bleeding. I also have little cuts all over and I'm pretty sure that most of them are infected.  
  
I haven't eaten in 2 days and the only thing that the bastards give me for water is like pond scum. They have me chained up. If there is one thing that I know it is to never chain up a Companion especially I.  
  
I can barely stand any more I'm so weak and I can hear them coming for me. That bastard of a blood mage is with them. I can sense it. I'm going to kill him this time.  
  
They are opening the door to my cell. I have one window of opportunity and that's when they change my chains. They think I've given up now that they have killed my Chosen. I've really been waiting for this moment. I know that I'm not sane and I don't look it either. My eyes are red instead of sapphire blue and they are dead.  
  
I'm getting ready they're about to change my chains. And I'm ready the mage is right where I can get him. Now is my time to strike!  
  
I thrash out with my front hooves and I collide with the skull of the bastard. He wasn't ready. I killed him and I love it. Now I'm prancing on his head and enjoying the sound of the crushing bones. They got me with chains again and they are taking me to be tortured. But I don't care because I killed the bastard.  
  
I can feel someone reaching out to me. I grab the link and hold on.  
  
_:This is a Healer from the crown. I've been looking for you for days: _

_:The mage is dead and so is my Chosen:_

_:I know. We are sorry for your loss is there anything I can do for you?:_

_:Take the information and give it to the Queen:_

_:Consider it done. I will do one more thing for you protector of Valdemar:_

_:What is it?:_

_:I will spare your life so you do not have to endear this torture:_

_:Thank you:_

_:Now Zari if you just relax you will see your Chosen once again:_


End file.
